Cobrasauarus
Cobrasaurus(コプラザウルス Kopurazaurusu) is the first Revived Beast from Episode 1 of Ginguiser. It’s name could also translate as Coprasaurus. Appearance Cobrasaurus has the appearance of a Tyrannosaurus with butterfly wings on the back, two antennas, and a long horn on the chin. It has a dark green hide with dark yellow underbelly, it’s arms are dark brown, and has dark yellow blank eyes. Biography When an evil empire called the Sazorian Empire have been reawakened, they immediately plan their attack. High Preist Nekuroma has been ordered to create a Revived Beast, so Nekuroma performs a ritual where their source of darkness, called Sazori Chaos, is fired as a beam at a dinosaur fossil in a museum. Once the fossil is hit by the Sazori Chaos, a mechanical dinosaur with butterfly-wings is formed, named Cobrasaurus. Fortunately, an old alien named Dr. Godo has created 3 giants robots and an aircraft, then taught four people to use them. Once they see that Cobrasaurus is heading for Japan, Dr. Godo sends them out in their robots. Cobrasaurus is already starting to destroy the city and killing people with sonic waves from it’s wings and devouring them with it’s long tongue. Jets try to attack it with missiles, but Cobrasaurus blows the missiles away with it’s wings, causing them to fly back at the jets, destroying them. Once the four arrive in their giant robots, Cobrasaurus first attacks Grand Fighter, piloted by Goro, by using it’s sonic waves and getting a hold of the neck with it’s long tongue. Goro sees which buttons to use and manages to use Grand Fighter’s Magic Card attack where cards shoot out from Grand Fight’s wrist and slice Cobrasaurus’s tongue, setting it free. Grand Fighter then lays some of it’s other attacks on Cobrasaurus. When the others join in, Dr. Godo finds out that Japan is being flooded by an Occult Ether within Cobrasaurus’s body while it is fighting with the four. After a while, Nekuroma commands Cobrasaurus to use the last of it’s power to destroy them. So Cobrasaurus’s body temperature heats up and starts burning up the Grand Fighter and one of the other robots, Gulgator, when it flies towards them. One of the pilots, Miki, tries to fight back in her Arrow Wing, but Cobrasaurus fires a beam from it’s tail when the tip opens up. Dr. Godo instructs them to destroy the Occult Ether within Cobrasaurus by combining into Ginguiser. So they manage to combine the 3 giant robots and aircraft into Ginguiser, giving them a sword and a buzz saw for weapons. As Ginguiser, they use Paranormal Smash where they fly toward Cobrasaurus with the sword, striking it once on the chest when they past the Revived Beast. Ginguiser then flies back toward Cobrasaurus and uses the sword to cut the Revived Beast in half, instantly destroying it and stopping the floodings. Powers/Abilties Flight: Cobrasaurus has a pair of Butterfly wings that allow it to fly. It can also use them to create hurricane winds. Sonic Waves: Cobrasaurus can admit Sonic Waves from it’s wings. Extendable Tongue: Cobrasaurus has long tongue that it can use to capture it’s prey or to choke it’s enemies. Eye Lasers: Cobrasaurus can shoot lasers from it’s eyes. Tail Laser: When the tip of it’s tail opens up, it can shoot out a laser. Body Flames: Cobrasaurus can heat up it’s body temperature to burn it’s opponent. Occult Ether: Within Cobrasaurus’s body is a Occult Ether that is used to flood Japan.' ' Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Dino Kaiju